


I Could Burn You Up

by peskyfeelings



Category: Spies Are Forever - Talkfine/Tin Can Brothers
Genre: (Just tagging that for safety), Aphrodisiacs, Dubious Consent, M/M, Sex Pollen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 10:06:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19439236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peskyfeelings/pseuds/peskyfeelings
Summary: The look in Owen’s eyes was wild and wanting, and if they were in the desert, Curt would’ve been worried he’d kill him for the last drop of water. But they were in bed. And Owen needed something else desperately.





	I Could Burn You Up

**Author's Note:**

> This fandom needed a sex pollen fic at some point, so I delivered. Please don't read if this kind of thing makes you uncomfortable- I tried to make the consent explicit despite the circumstances, but given the nature of the trope it could still be a triggering read. Stay safe!
> 
> This work has NO relation to my other SaF fics. They are in their own little bubble far away from this madness.
> 
> Title is from "Burn You Up" by Thao & The Get Down Stay Down.

Curt slipped back in the hotel room, making sure to close the door quietly. Better not to disturb his partner, who was currently cocooned underneath the comforter. Normally Owen might’ve noticed the unusual carefulness and remarked something like “I’m poisoned, not hungover,” but Owen was _not_ himself. He hadn’t been himself for about an hour, after a mission that had gone so smoothly it took a victorious embrace for Curt to find the dart sticking out of his partner’s back.

“If a silly little dart was going to take me down, it would have already.” Owen had insisted at the time, but Curt had been in the business of secrets long enough to recognize fear when he heard it. Owen was certainly scared enough to let Curt drive back to their hotel without a single complaint, something that would come to be a blessing, as Owen’s symptoms would rear their head in that car ride.

Owen had gone quiet after about ten minutes on the road, suddenly more interested in squirming around in his seat than making conversation. A visible flush started to spread over his body, persisting even when Curt rolled down the windows to let in the frigid night air. And then he was a lot less quiet, rambling nervously about a number of topics before settling on _Curt_. How elegant Curt looked in the moonlight, how smart he’d been on the mission, how good of a shag he was. Curt had almost forgotten about the tense situation, lost in praise, when Owen suddenly went silent for another stretch of time, his fingers tapping nervously on the car door.

The next word out of Owen’s mouth was a gentle question. “How much longer?”

Curt laughed, the sound betraying how nervous he was. “I’m driving as fast as I can without taking out any mailboxes, okay?”

Another moment of silence. Then, Owen spoke up even quieter than before. “Curt. Your hand?”

“What?” Curt said, and then realized what Owen was asking for. “Oh, of course, babe.”

Curt took one hand off the steering wheel and felt Owen’s sweaty palm press into it. He was going to ask “are you okay?” for the fifth time since they’d gotten on the road, but was shut up by the sensation of his Owen sucking hard on his fingers. Curt drew his hand back forcefully, a wet “pop” accompanying the movement, and tried to focus on the road and not the disappointed whining from the passenger seat.

“Have you lost your goddamn mind?” Curt snapped, shifting in his seat in an attempt to quiet the stirring in his crotch. “We’re driving in a civilian area with the windows down.”

“I’m sorry,” Owen said, giving up quicker than he usually did in their petty squabbles. “I feel like I need you right now, I don’t want to wait. I can’t...” He drew a shaky breath. “Forget it. I don’t know what came over me.”

Curt glanced down at the dart, lying casually in the cupholder between them. “I think I have a hunch.”

The second they were in the hotel room, Owen had stripped down to his underwear and a t-shirt and crawled into bed, demanding Curt keep a safe distance until he “got himself right”. Which brought them to the present, Curt standing by the bed awkwardly, trying not to let his nervousness show.

“So I talked to Barb,” He said. “Let her know your symptoms.”

“Not all of them, I hope.” Owen’s voice was muffled by the blanket but he sounded a little less weak than earlier, something that gave Curt the bravery to sit down on the bed.

“Nope, just like I promised.”

“And? Get on with it.”

“She said if it was fatal you’d be dead right now. We’ll just have to wait it out.”

“ _I’ll_ just have to wait it out.” Came a typical prickly response. Maybe Owen was feeling a bit better. Either way, Curt’s instinct remained the same: make himself close to Owen.

He lifted up the comforter and slid himself underneath it carefully. “I’m not leaving you.” He laid down face-to-face with Owen and watched as his partner’s eyelids fluttered open to reveal unnaturally huge pupils.

“Don’t touch me.” Owen’s voice sounded raw and panicked. “Please, Curt. You’ll just make it worse.”

“Make what worse?” Curt said, but Owen just squeezed his eyes shut again and buried his face in the pillow. He prompted him again, “Owen.”

“I need to be _alone_.”

“No, you don’t. Whatever was in that dart is making you sick.” He touched a hand to the side of Owen’s neck that was exposed to him and was shocked at how warm his skin felt. “You’re burning up, baby.”

“Please don’t call me that.” Owen said back in a strained voice. 

“Hey, it’s just us right now. I can call you whatever I want.” Curt said. “And I want to call you baby.”

Owen suddenly rutted up against Curt’s leg with a strength that was surprising given his weakened state, and moaned, loud, the sound akin to his usual reaction to Curt sucking _that one spot_ on his thigh.

It was then that Curt felt something that explained Owen’s inability to stay still on the drive over. “Are you seriously hard right now? Owen, you could’ve died-”

Owen’s expression twisted with embarrassment. “I’m sorry. I can’t think straight. I don’t know why, but I just need-” He didn’t finish the sentence, trailing off into a frustrated groan.

Curt’s stomach flipped at the noise, unable to discern if it was out of pleasure or discomfort. “Hey, hey. Look at me.” The words prompted Owen to lift his head and Curt swallowed hard seeing his blown-out pupils again. “Are you in pain?”

Owen shook his head. When he spoke, his voice was hoarse. “That powder those bastards shot in my back- I think it’s working. And I can’t fight what it wants me to do, Curt, I just can’t, I’m not strong enough.”

_Not strong enough_ was a sentence the infamous Owen Carvour had never uttered before in reference to himself. Curt looked at his partner and lover, all undone, and felt a surge of protective instinct rise in his chest.

“Let me hold you.” Curt said. “Maybe you just need to be close to me.”

“Mhm, need to be close.” Owen parroted.

Curt initiated an embrace, during which he he felt Owen’s entire body shudder. Owen’s mouth was attached to his neck immediately, biting hard, and Curt just breathed through the sensation, focusing on rubbing circles on his partner’s back.

“Is this-” He paused to wince as Owen’s teeth clamped down hard on his collarbone. “-Helping?”   


“I need more, Curt.” Owen’s mouth was suddenly close to his ear, nibbling the sensitive skin right beneath it, shaky breath on his neck.

_Need._

Owen had needed things from Curt before- help getting to his feet after a mission gone wrong, a sip from their shared canteen- but Curt would have never described him as _needy_. But his partner had unraveled into the very definition of the word. The look in Owen’s eyes was wild and wanting, and if they were in the desert, Curt would’ve been worried he’d kill him for the last drop of water. But they were in bed. And Owen needed something else desperately.

And Curt? Well, he was never good at denying his boy what he wanted, much less _needed_. He moved even closer to Owen, pulling him against his chest and easing his leg so it was pressing between Owen’s thighs. Owen rocked against him immediately, gasping out a “thank you” and Curt felt all of his remaining ability to resist fall out the window.

That was, until the feeling of wetness on his shirt made him freeze. Curt hesitated, afraid if he looked down he’d see blood coming out of Owen’s mouth or some other terrible side effect of the poison they’d yet to discover. But the truth was far less morbid, a little stranger, and a lot hotter. The wetness came from Owen’s eyes, tears running down his cheeks from frustration.

“Owen?” He said, and then realized that his partner was whispering something, getting progressively louder.

“Please, please, please, please, _please_.” Owen begged. “Curt, if I can’t come inside of you I’ll _die_ , please.”

Curt had only seen Owen cry a few times, and heard him beg only once. His stomach lurched but he couldn’t deny the sound was appealing.

“Calm down.” Curt’s protest did nothing to stop the begging. “Owen, don’t make me restrain you.”

Owen’s quiet pleading melted into an all-too-smug response. “ _Please_ do.”

“It’s not going to come to that, though, because you’re going to be good for me.” That seemed to shut Owen up for a second, so Curt continued with confidence.

“Yeah. You’re going to let me take of you until this all goes away.”

Owen made a sound between a moan and a sob and then buried his face in Curt’s chest. Curt could feel his thin frame shaking, hear his ragged breathing, and finally hear him speak. “I’ll be good, I’ll try.”

“Attaboy.” Curt felt warmth blossom in his chest. “What if I just touched you? Would that be that okay?” He knew before he even asked that it would be okay, he just hoped it would be enough.

“I’ll take anything, but do it quick, please.” Owen said, and immediately shimmied off of Curt and onto his back.

Curt reached over to touch Owen’s rock hard cock through his underwear, and had to bite back a gasp at how much pre-come had already soaked through the fabric. Owen bit _nothing_ back, practically squealing at the contact. There was enough wetness there for Curt to slip a hand inside and start to rub gently up and down. He stopped once on the top of every stroke to feel the head of Owen’s cock pulsing against his palm.

Curt only worked his hand for a few minutes but he could’ve swore several times that Owen was about to come, noticing the tell-tale muscles in his abdomen tensing up again and again, but nothing but more clear pre-come came from his head. He was continuing to leak tears from his eyes as well, still begging but practically intelligible. Finally, he managed a sober sentence, putting his hand on top of Curt’s.

“Curt, I want this. I need to-”

“I know.” Curt said. After everything that had happened, and seeing Owen like this, he needed it too. “Anything you need.”

Curt decided to prep himself, wary that Owen was in no mind to take his time. Meanwhile, Owen stripped down fully and grabbed their lubricant from the bedside table, rubbing it up and down his cock, which looked red and painful and bigger than Curt had ever seen it.

Curt was on his hands and knees on the bed when he felt Owen climb behind him, shockingly hot and breathing hard.

“Is this okay?” Curt asked, cursing himself inside for not asking earlier.

“Lower,” Owen panted in response, and Curt dropped so he was lying on just his elbows. He felt the warmth radiating off of Owen’s cock before it even touched his entrance, and when the first bit of contact was made Owen reacted with a pathetic noise.

“Take it slow.” Curt said. Something about that must’ve gotten through to Owen, because he entered Curt at a glacial pace that was almost painful. By the time he was fully inside, Curt had lost track of which noises he was making and which ones were coming from Owen.

“Oh my _god_ , you’re tight,” Owen said with a whine as he thrusted for the first time.

“You’re huge.” Curt responded, and was immediately shut up with a whine of his own when he felt Owen twitch deep inside of him. Owen’s thrusts afterwards were slow and cautious, or maybe he was holding back.

“Can I... er.” Owen said. His voice was shaky, and his legs were quivering. “Curt, I’m sorry, but can I-”

“Go right ahead. You’re not gonna break me.”

Maybe Owen had taken that as a challenge because he started fucking Curt with a ferocity, fingers knotted in his hair and tugging with every stroke. Curt could feel sweating dripping off of Owen onto him but it was lost in a million other sensations. He heard a strange noise, a noise his body reacted to before his mind even registered it, and realized it was Owen growling in his ear.

“Curt, Curt, Curt-” Owen repeated his name a few more times.

“Still right here, Owen.” Curt said. “You’re okay.”

“I’m gonna explode.” Owen said, a euphemism he had never used before, and for the first time since they’d stripped down, Curt was nervous. The nervous feeling gave way to pleasure only a moment later as Curt felt Owen come inside of him, a sensation that was even more intense than usual, given the sound of pure relief Owen moaned in his ear, and how warm the come that filled Curt afterwards was.

Curt collapsed forward onto the bed immediately after Owen slipped out of him, and Owen flopped down right beside him, breathing like he’d finished a marathon.

“You didn’t come.” Was the first sentence out of Owen’s mouth, sounding disappointed. Curt noticed his partner’s pupils had yet to return to normal and swallowed nervously, trying to get his thoughts straight.

“This wasn’t about me,” Curt said. “It was for you, right?”

“Right.” Owen said.

“You can pay me back later.” Curt said, and Owen seemed happy with that answer, because he opened up his arms in a lazy motion and exhaled loudly.

“Can I have you close again?” Owen asked. Curt wanted to oblige more than anything in the world, but the feeling of come dripping down the back of his thighs reminded him he had more pressing matters to attend to.

After promising Owen a few times that he’d be _right back_ , Curt took the quickest post-sex shower of his life. It only took a few strokes to finish himself off, the memory of Owen’s lips on his neck and cock against his thigh and that _needy_ growl in his ear enough to trigger an intense orgasm. The water didn’t heat up all the way but the cool water was a welcome relief on his hot skin. Curt left the water running for another moment after he stepped out, intent on wetting a washcloth for Owen, who he knew would be burning up even more.

When he came back in the room, Owen had put on a fresh pair of underwear and was lying back on the bed with his eyes closed, absently pressing a hand in between his thighs.

“Not satisfied?” Curt said, intending for the words to be jovial, but couldn’t help sounding concerned.

“Just... cooling down.” Owen answered without stopping the motion.

“Here, I’ve got something that’ll really cool you down.” Curt placed the washcloth gently on Owen’s forehead and laid beside him, not touching, on the bed. Owen responded with a weak cooing sound and pressed his hand over the cloth, pushing tiny droplets of water down his sweaty face.

Curt couldn’t relax until he was sure he hadn’t taken advantage of Owen. After thinking of ten different ways to phrase the question, he finally settled on, “Was that all... okay?”

Owen turned over on his side to face Curt, seemingly unfazed by the washcloth flopping off his head as he did. “It was okay, love. _More_ than okay. It was necessary.” He met Curt’s eyes with a dazed look. “You treat me right, Mega.”

Curt smiled a nervous smile back. “What else is a partner for?”

“I can think of a few things, but I’d rather not get all excited again.”

“Then don’t. Please.” Curt said. “Just lie still for me, okay?”

Curt closed his eyes for about a minute, listening to Owen’s breathing slow down, and opened them again when he felt the skin on his collarbone being touched. Owen had reached over and was stroking one of the darkest marks with his index finger, the motion reminiscent of a child touching a tank at an aquarium.

“I did that.” Owen said in a neutral tone, not proud, not ashamed. Just stating a fact.

“Eh, you should see the other guy. He was a wreck.” Curt said, his voice cracking on the last word as he realized how bad this all could’ve gone, and he reached out to pull Owen close. He held his breath for a moment until he felt laughter against his shoulder, a laugh that sounded like _his Owen_ and not just the hazy, hungry version from before, and only then did Curt feel safe enough to rock them both to sleep.


End file.
